


Take Control

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [30]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn and Carly's relationship over time





	Take Control

**Trigger** : Shawn had no means of explaining how it was brought on, how something could take the world away and leave him stuck in a moment; however, when he felt a warm touch on his hand and looked up to find her blue eyes awaiting him, he was vacant of his entire vocabulary and present within the moment once more.  
  
**Acceptance** : His protective nature towards her grew because of the forgiveness she awarded him, now more than ever he was determined to return her child and make up for his failure.  
  
**Defy:** “You don’t have to like a damn thing I do, Jason, but you better stay out of my way” the threat left his lips for little regard of consequences, unable to accept the man’s constant back and forth as it came to Carly; as he walked past him, the child within his arms, Shawn’s quest ended when he reunited mother and daughter.  
  
**Professional** : “So I’m hired again” Shawn smiled at her request, willing to be around her without any money or benefit other than her company; stroking Josslyn’s hair, he assured both of them, “I’d be happy to look after you again.”  
  
**Friendship** : The pain was evident in her eyes as she tried to so casually wipe her tears away, explaining that she had to be a non-factor in Jason’s life from now on; Shawn found the courage to touch her cheek, provoking a small smile from her lips, “You won’t get rid of me that easy.”  
  
T **raining** : After the threats from Franco, she refused to be helpless or depend on protection from the men who had failed her before; Shawn reluctantly agreed to do what she asked, spending an hour or so in the afternoon teaching her how to eliminate threats.  
  
**Recreation** : “You can’t be on guard twenty-four seven, Carly, sometimes it’s okay to just have fun” Shawn’s command caused her to stop searching their surroundings; she finished off a beer, leaned down to take her shot, and agreed once she sank her remaining stripes, “Maybe it’s good to have a little focus.”  
  
**Daycare** : Shawn underestimated how uncomfortable he would be, standing in the corner of a gym, as the toddlers tumbled for their adoring mothers; sensing his pain, Carly reached over to take his hand and tried to conceal her laughter, “I told you that you’d be the only man here.”  
  
**Alteration** : He felt like his tie was choking him as he walked Carly around a room full of necessary business contacts; when they finally made it back to the car, he happily let her remove the tie but still felt the wind knocked out of him as she inquired, “When are you taking me on a real date?”  
  
**Romance** : There was no way he could wine and dine her like her exes as he was having a hard time remembering how to date, period; when he explained this, she laughed at his discomfort and promised, “We’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
